Magnífica
by Tory Ster
Summary: No fim das contas, era Lucy a magnífica. Incesto, não gosta não leia.


**Título:** Magnífica

**Baseado em:** As Crônicas de Nárnia

**Censura:** T

**Ship:** Peter Pevensie x Lucy Pevensie

**Avisos:** Ecchi, incesto

**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Nárnia pertencem a C. S. Lewis, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey pessoal, one-shot de As Crônicas de Nárnia aqui, com um dos meus ships favoritos. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Peter sentia que, apesar de todas as coisas boas que Nárnia lhe proporcionava, o lugar lhe afastara de sua irmã mais nova. Antes eles eram unha e carne, sempre juntos, e mesmo com a discrepância de idade, os dois eram incrivelmente próximos e se entendiam como ninguém. Porém, com o passar dos anos como reis de Nárnia, eles foram se afastando.

No fundo, Peter sabia que o motivo do afastamento não era bem Nárnia; era o fato de que Lucy crescera. Seu crescimento fora algo sutil, a princípio: primeiro o interesse pela guerra e pelo sexo oposto. Então o próprio corpinho, que começara a tomar formas. A mudança na escolha das roupas, a decisão de entrar para a equipe de arqueiros (enquanto Susan a deixava), o olhar que tinha um ar mais imperial e decidido. As mudanças foram sutis, mas no momento, com Lucy aos 17 anos, elas eram bem claras.

Aquilo era outra coisa que tirava o sono do Grande Rei. As mudanças de Lucy, que pareciam ser muito mais óbvias para ele do que para os irmãos. Susan ainda acarinhava os cabelos da caçula como se esta fosse uma criança, e Edmund ficava revoltado quando a Destemida era pedida em casamento pelos homens, alegando que ela era só uma _criança_. Mas Peter sabia a verdade. Peter sabia que Lucy deixara de ser criança há muito tempo.

E, talvez, fosse aquilo que os afastara. Talvez fosse o fato de que Peter era fascinado por aquela Lucy crescida, por suas curvas e sua coragem. Talvez fosse isso que o obrigava a desviar os olhos e mudar de assunto toda a vez que Lucy, risonha, perguntava o que ele olhava tanto.

E toda essa confusão, toda essa mistura de sentimentos o fazia enfiar a cara no trabalho, roubando alguns dos documentos que ficavam sob a responsabilidade de Edmund e fazendo ele mesmo o trabalho burocrático. Pelo simples motivo de que, se sua cabeça ficasse vazia por tempo demais, logo começaria a se encher de Lucy.

Uma madrugada, enquanto Peter examinava os malditos papéis sobre a economia e problemas de Nárnia, ouviu um bater incessante na porta de seu quarto. Franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso com quem poderia ser. Foi até a porta e a abriu, para ver uma Lucy decidida.

A menina o olhou com seriedade, uma seriedade quase nunca vista naqueles olhos azuis. Entrou no quarto, socando o peito do irmão mais velho com força. A camisola branca, por mais que fosse comprida, era transparente, e os olhos de Peter o traíram ao observar o corpo bem formado e mal escondido pelo tecido.

- Lucy, pela juba do Leão! O que está acontecendo?

- Não acredito que você negou o pedido de casamento do Lorde Strumm sem a minha permissão!

Ah, o pedido de casamento do Lorde Strumm. De fato, ele negara. E, de fato, não perguntara a opinião de Lucy sobre o caso, concluindo simplesmente que a garota não iria querer se casar com um fresco como ele. A ideia de que ele estava enganado machucou seus sentimentos. A ideia de que Lucy, apenas por um momento, pudesse estar apaixonada por outro que não ele, o machucou de forma muito mais explícita do que qualquer coisa antes.

- Você queria se casar com ele? – ele perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas – Aquele cara é um idiota!

- É claro que eu não queria me casar com ele! – ela retrucou, como se fosse óbvio, deixando Peter ainda mais confuso – O que me deixou furiosa foi você não ter perguntado a minha opinião! Sou uma mulher feita, com opiniões próprias! Não permito que me trate como uma menininha boboca, tomando as decisões por mim.

Peter não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquela era Lucy, afinal. O cúmulo do feminismo, jamais permitindo que qualquer pessoa tomasse decisões sobre si em seu lugar.

- Lucy, querida – ele disse, acarinhando a bochecha da mais nova – Eu só não pedi sua opinião porque sabia que você não iria querer se casar com aquele homem.

Mentira. Era a sexta vez que alguém pedia Lucy em casamento e ele não contava a ela, só recusava os pedidos. O medo de que ela correspondesse os sentimentos de outro homem era grande demais.

- Não interessa – ela retrucou, estreitando os olhos azuis ameaçadoramente – Se alguém me pedir em casamento, ou fizer qualquer coisa relacionada a _mim,_ a sua obrigação é me dizer. Ou você esqueceu que eu também sou Rainha?

Ele suspirou. Era meio impossível de esquecer, Lucy tendo aquela pose imperial, aqueles olhos decididos e aquela autoridade em batalha.

- É claro que não esqueci, Lucy – ele disse, a mão escorregando da bochecha dela pelo pescoço e pelo ombro, descendo pelo braço e segurando sua mão – Você é a Rainha Destemida de Nárnia, coroada pelo próprio Aslan. Coisas como essas são difíceis de esquecer.

Mas Lucy não parecia mais prestar atenção nas palavras de Peter. Ela o olhava desconfiada, como se tentasse entender algo.

- Pete… por que me tocou assim? – o uso do velho apelido de Peter e a intensidade da pergunta fizeram com que um arrepio involuntário passasse pela coluna do Grande Rei. Ele nem percebera o quão intenso fora seu toque.

- Me desculpe – ele disse, mas sua mão apertou mais forte a de Lucy – Foi involuntário.

- E inconveniente, também – ela retrucou, mas seus olhos queimavam como fogo azul. Algo dentro de Lucy parecia ter despertado com o toque do irmão mais velho, e agora ela o encarava com uma intensidade ímpar. Retribuiu o aperto de mão do irmão, se aproximando dele – Mas, estranhamente, eu gostei. Eu não devia gostar.

A sinceridade sempre fora uma marca de Lucy. Ela sempre dizia a verdade, embora na maioria das vezes usasse de palavras doces para fazê-lo, com o intuito de não machucar ninguém. Porém, naquele momento, ela não usara de palavras doces; jogara a verdade nua e crua no rosto de Peter, e aquilo não o machucara. Com uma mão, fechou a porta atrás de Lucy. Com a que ainda segurava sua mão, a puxou para si.

- Peter, cuidado com o que quer que esteja pensando em fazer – ela avisou – Se lembre quem somos. Se lembre das regras.

Mas ele estava pouco se ferrando para as regras. Envolveu a cintura de Lucy e a levou para a cama, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. A intensidade e o desejo eram visíveis e palpáveis, e o perigo e a proibição do ato só os impelia a continuar. O Grande Rei jogou a irmã mais nova na cama, beijando os lábios dela com o desejo acumulado em todos aqueles anos. Ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, enquanto despia a camisola branca, expondo o corpo jovem.

Peter parou um momento para olhá-la. O corpo mais belo e desenvolvido do que o rapaz podia imaginar. Branco como leite, delicado como seda. Lucy sorriu pra ele, o puxando de volta para si, tirando suas roupas, se entregando da forma mais intensa e natural que pôde.

E, enquanto Peter a devorava, a amava com todo o seu desejo, ele concluiu que as nomenclaturas estavam erradas. Pois, naquele momento, ele teve a certeza de que era Lucy a magnífica.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Ficou fofinho, não é? Bem, deixem reviews, se quiserem e puderem.


End file.
